Zeph Hernandez
Zeph, a character in ''The Elementalists'' series, is a fellow Sophomore at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks as of The Elementalists, Book 2. He makes his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Zeph has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a blue denim jacket over a plaid button-up shirt and a white T-shirt. Personality Zeph is very outgoing and he enjoys making friends. As he puts it, he's into people "friendically". He is also a bit of a jokester, holding a can of mixed nuts in his arsenal, as well as Lady Macbeth's Patented Sudsmaster. Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 * Chapter 1: Open Enrollment * Chapter 2: The Exam * Chapter 3: Spellbound * Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing * Chapter 7: Office Hours * Chapter 8: Night Magick * Chapter 9: Dark Secrets * Chapter 11: Double Double * Chapter 13: In the Dark * Chapter 14: Tower of Terror * Chapter 15: End Game * Chapter 16: That's Amorelia * Chapter 17: The Dread * Chapter 18: Blood Moon * Chapter 19: Daybreak Book 2 * Chapter 1: New Dawn * Chapter 2: In Session * Chapter 3: Late Lessons * Chapter 4: Danger and Discovery * Chapter 5: The Source * Chapter 7: Murky Waters * Chapter 8: Shaky Ground * Chapter 9: Face To Face * Chapter 10: Moving Forward * Chapter 11: Family Business * Chapter 12: Ultimatum * Chapter 13: Into the Woods * Chapter 14: Know No Bounds * Chapter 15: Squad Up * Chapter 16: Unleashed * Chapter 17: Ray of Light The Elementalists: Winters Past * Chapter 1: Twas The Night Before Solstice * Chapter 2: Can't Beat That Holiday Spirit * Chapter 3: Silent Night * Chapter 4: Solstice Bells Relationships Your Character Your Character first meets him in the dining hall in Book 1, Chapter 1, when he calls you over to sit next to him. In Book 1, Chapter 2, Your Character tells him about the attack by the Shadow Monster quite early because you trust him, to which he says that it's obvious that you're going to be best friends. Gallery Other Looks Zeph Full View.png|Full View Zeph Thief Jersey.png|Thief uniform Zeph_Gala.png|Gala Zeph Gala Full View.jpg|Amorelia Gala Suit Full View Miscellaneous PendPalsfriendshipbracelets.png|Pend Pals friendship bracelet HFTH MC's Teddy Bear.PNG|Gift from Isabella (Bear's name is Grrreg) Trivia * The name [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anemoi#Zephyrus Zephyr] comes from a Greek deity. Zephyr is the Greek god of the west wind, one of the four seasonal Anemoi (Wind Gods). ** He is also the god of spring and fought with Apollo (Greek god of sun, twin brother of Artemis, goddess of hunt) for the affection of a prince (Hyakinthos). ** In addition, the name Zephyr is used for a female character that's part of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elementals_(Marvel_Comics) Elementals]. * The surname Hernandez is of Spanish origin and means "child of Hernan". The name Hernan is of Spanish origin and means: Journey, brave, daring, adventurous. It's also a variant of Fernandez (which means "child of Fernando"). In the Spanish language, the f was used before the incorporation of h into the vocabulary. * He reveals in Book 1, Chapter 2, that he is aromantic and asexual. ** In the same chapter it is revealed that he is a Water-Att. ** If the Player picks to ask him what his reasons for coming to Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks, he will reply that it was due to the college giving him a scholarship. This surprised him as he had never gotten good grades in high school. ** He is most self-conscious about having one abnormally short toe. * In Book 2, he has joined the Varsity Thief team. ** In Chapter 17, he becomes the new captain. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Students Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters